piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ching
Mistress Ching was a blind Pirate Lord during the time of Lord Cutler Beckett's attempts to eradicate piracy in the Caribbean. Ching was the lord of the Pacific OceanPirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, and was known to have traveled five of the seven seas. Biography Mistress Ching commanded an armada of junks that terrorized the Chinese coasts ever since she took control of the Pirate Confederation of China following her husband's death.Yahoo! Summer Movie Guide She was a profiteer of smuggled trade goods between Japan and China, and her pirates were known to victimize their opponents, with beheadings being their preferred form of torture. She also owned a large chain of brothels and whore houses. Ching was wanted dead or alive by the East India Trading Company for crimes including sacking and pillaging countless villages, cutting off ears for souvenirs, running a brothel and gambling house, and collaborating with secret societies to systematically extort local merchants. The reward was 3,400 guineas.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - The Official Website: "Port Royal". Around the time of the search for the Dead Man's Chest, Mistress Ching was running a brothel in Tortuga, along with her apparent friend, fellow Pirate Lord Eduardo Villanueva. She resisted the summons sent out by Hector Barbossa to attend the fourth meeting of the Brethren Court at Shipwreck City. Soon after this, she was confronted by Jack Sparrow, in Tortuga collecting crewmen to look for the heart of Davy Jones. He was intent on getting both Pirate Lords to attend the conclave. After chasing Eduardo Villanueva through the streets of Tortuga and engaging him in a duel, he cornered Ching, who was more than willing to duel Sparrow. Sparrow knocked her head against a gong, thus defeating Ching. She then agreed to join the Brethren and sailed to Shipwreck Island.''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) During the meeting, Mistress Ching opposed Captain Elizabeth Swann's idea of fighting the armada of the East India Trading Company's Governor, Lord Cutler Beckett, believing the Brethren to be secure within the fortress-like Shipwreck Cove. It was only once Swann was voted Pirate King that Ching agreed to fight.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End The East India Trading Company sent a force of Black Coats against the Brethren, and they seperated the Pirate Lords from one another and attacked. Mistress Ching and Villanueva were trapped in the Market Area. They fought off the Black Coats and their Blue Coat soldiers. With the assistance of Jack Sparrow, they were able to defeat the soldiers and Black Coats, and made it to their ships. She and her crew later witnessed the battle of Calypso's maelstrom, and celebrated with her crew after the deaths of Lord Beckett and Davy Jones. Equipment and traits Mistress Ching was an elegant woman, with long black hair tied up into a tight bun and clasped with an elaborate headress. Her face was covered in makeup, with a powered white face, blushed cheeks, and reddened lips. She wore a light brown shirt and a crimson-and-gold coat over a light blue dress, clasped with a jade broach. Ching possesed a long sword, and proved to be a masterful duelist. During a duel, she overwhelmed her enemies with extremely fast strikes and slashes, varying her attacks constantly. She also possessed a Chinese pistol, which she kept on her belt at all times. Mistress Ching also possessed a unique piece of eight, as did all of the Pirate Lords. It appeared to be an ancient pair of Chinese glasses, which she kept on the inside of her coat. It was destroyed during the freeing of Calypso, along with the other eight pieces of eight. Mistress Ching was an egotistical woman, viewing the lives of her enemies as worthless compared to her own. She considered herself beautiful enough to distract her opponents mid-battle, and often attributed her success to her beauty. Ching attempted to remain logical and confident, considering the fortress of Shipwreck Cove to be strong enough to repel an attack from the East India Trading Company. Behind the scenes *Ching was likely based on Ching Shih also known as the "Widow Ching". Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - The Official Website Notes and references Category:Captains Category:Females Category:Pirate Lords Category:Pirate Confederation of China Category:Ching's crew Category:Chinese Category:Fugitives